Mais Blaisez-le !
by naonott
Summary: Théodore Nott à un problème, et ses amis décident d'y remédier...


**Mais blaiser le !**

Du sexe. Voilà ce qu'il voulait. Rien d'autre.  
Il était frutré, beaucoup trop frustré pour penser à autre chose que ça.  
Il ne savait pas trop d'où ça sortait, en fait. Un jour, il s'était réveillé avec une éréction comme il n'en avait jamais eut. Et depuis ce jour-là, tous les matins étaient horriblement fustrant pour lui, se réveillant avec le sexe dur et dressé le faisant souffrir atrocement.  
Il avait essayé de se soulager lui-même, mais ça n'avait qu'un goût fade. Comme s'il mourrait de faim et n'avait qu'un morceau de pain raçit à se mettre sous la dent...  
Il soupira, grimaçant à cause de la douleur de son entre jambe, puis il commença son petit rituel du matin.  
Il se deversa dans sa main dans un râle rauque, il jouissait physiquement, mais pas vraiment en fait ; Non, lui ce qu'il le faisait monter au septième ciel, c'était qu'on s'enfonce en lui.

A choisir il préférait que ce soit doucement au début, puis violemment vers la fin. Mais bon, ses amants n'étaient pas très soucieux de ça habituellement.  
Il se leva en pestant après tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est-à-dire ses colocataires de chambre, autrement nommé Draco Malfoy et Blaise Zabini. Comme si son malheur de frustration totale n'était pas assez difficile à supporter ! En plus il devait supporter la vue des deux mecs les plus sexy de Serpentard à moitié à poil dès le matin !  
Blaise était un beau métisse aux sourire charmeur, il était assez musclé en haut du corps, la faute à son statut de batteur de l'équipe Serpentard depuis presque trois longues années, et tout le monde s'accordait à dire qu'il faisait l'amour divinement bien. Les hommes et les femmes.  
Draco était un peu moins musclé, mais ça lui allait parfaitement en fait. Il avait un corps svelte très bien mis en valeur par ses vêtements, et un cul à damné un saint - peut être même plusieurs tiens.  
Théo grogna et shoota dans un sac, qui atterit contre le mur dans un bruit sourd.

- PUTAIN ! THEO ! Hurla Draco en se roulant dans ses couvertures.  
- La ferme, siffla le beau brun.  
Déjà qu'il était sexy, pas la peine qu'il m'engueule aussi !  
- C'est pas parce que t'es mal baisé qu'il faut nous réveiller ! Renchérit Draco en le fusillant du regard.  
- MOI ? mal baisé ? T'as vu ça ou toi ?  
Draco lui fit un grand sourire sadiquo-lubrique :  
- ...Tu bande mec, fit-il avec un ton suave.  
- Si tu la ferme pas je te baise sur le champ, fit le brun avec mauvaise humeur, ce qui eut le don de faire ricanner Draco.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a prit de me foutre avec vous cette année aussi ? fit Blaise avec un ton désespéré. On est SAMEDI putain ! SA-ME-DI ! A cause de vos conneries j'ai pas finit mon rêve !  
Draco et Blaise se regardèrent avec un grand sourire sadique, puis ils posèrent leur regard sur Théo, qui sentit la fin proche.  
- Va falloir le punie sévèrement ! fit l'un.  
- Très sévèrement, continua l'autre.  
- Vous faites chier ! Me touchez pas, bande de pervers !  
- T'es mal placé pour nous dire quelque chose, susurra Draco en touchant le sexe dur de Théo à travers son boxer, faisant rougir celui-ci dans un mouvement de recul.  
- HORS DE QUESTION ! Jamais, vous m'entendez, jamais je ne vous laisserais me toucher ! COMPRIS ?  
Blaise se leva, puis il posa à son tour sa main sur le sexe de Théo, qui étouffa un gémissement plaintif. Ses deux amis ricanèrent tout en se recouchant, contents de leur petit effet, Théo se sentit soudain bien con.  
- Fait chier putain de merde ! Bordel à culs ! Aller vous faire voir ! fit le brun en allant s'enfermé dans la salle de bain, claquant la porte en jurant.

- ... Ca va pas ? fit Seamus Finnigan, petit blond aux airs innocent, alors que Théo fixait ses lèvres avec insistance.  
Qu'elles seraient bien sur mon sexe, à le léché goulûment, huuum... Sa bouche... autour de mon sexe... Ses yeux lubrique... son petit cul qui demande qu'à se faire prendre violemment... hm... oh oui... qu'il me supplie de le prendre... aaaaah...  
- THEO ? fit Seamus avec un air énervé. T'es lààààà ?  
Théo rougit furieusement, se rendant compte qu'il était en train de fantasmer sur la bouche d'un de ses meilleurs amis.  
- PITIEEEER ! Hurla t-il avec une voix aiguë. Pitié Seam' ! Laisse moi !  
Sur ce, le beau brun s'enfui, plantant joyeusement le blond, qui cherchait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire.

- T'es sur que tout va bien ? dit Adrian Pucey, grand brun aux yeux bleu, l'air toujours en train de faire un mauvais coup.  
Hm... elle est énorme... bien au fond... violemment ! Très violemment ! Avec son satané gout pour les presque viol... oh oui... viole moi ! VIOLE MOI ! Fore moi à te sucer la queue, attache moi et baise moi comme une chienne en chaleur !  
- THEOOOO ! Tout va bien ?  
Théo leva son regard vers Adrian, rougissant à vu d'oeil d'oser pensé ça de son ami. Il n'aimait pas particulièrement se faire malmené au lit, mais là... il avait atteint le fond celons lui.  
- Je vous déteste tous, vous le savez ça ? railla t-il en se levant, disparaissant rapidement, sous les "mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?" d'Adrian.

- T'as l'air bizarre tu sais, fit Terry Boot, grand brun musclé pas forcément très très beau.  
Oh oui, la sienne... elle est pas si grande que ça, mais elle ferait l'affaire... Bien au fond, bien vite, bien violemment... Oh oui... hm... Si seulement il savait baiser correctement ! Au pire je peux l'attaché et le faire moi-même... Oh oui.  
Théo déglutit avec difficulté, puis il menaça son ami du regard :  
- Puisque tout le monde semble ligué contre moi aujourd'hui, m'en vais déprimé dans mon coin ! Balança t-il avec un air méchant et contrarié. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à être hyper attirant aujourd'hui ?!

Il défonça la porte de sa chambre, trouvant Draco en train de travaillé tranquillement.  
- Ça va p... Théo posa violemment sa main sur sa bouche et le menaça du regard :  
- OSE DIRE ÇA T'ES MORT ! C'est quoi le problème à la fin ?! Z'avez que ça à foutre que de me demander si je vais bien ?! JE VAIS BIEN COMPRIS ?  
Drao ricana, voir son ami dans un tel état était assez jouissif, lui qui lui avait reproché pas mal de fois 'être obsédé par ses envies de sexe...  
- LA FERME MALFOY ! Railla le brun en se laissant tomber sur son lit. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai à la fin ? C'est pas possible ça... J'ai jamais eut autant envie de baiser !  
- C'est vrais que ça te ressemble pas, d'habitude t'as pas trop de libido.  
- Merci de ton commentaire constructif et vraiment nécessaire pour comprendre la situation, vraiment ça m'aide grandement !  
- T'es pas obligé de m'engueulé non plus hein, siffla Draco.  
- Je vais même pas te répondre, siffla pareillement Théo en se relevant. Vais faire un tour, ça pue l'hormone ici !  
Draco lui balança une insulte bien sentie à laquelle Théo ne fit pas attention.

Théo se posa près du lac, soupirant tout en repensant à sa frustration. Il voulait baiser. Se faire baiser. Violemment. Rapidement. Jusqu'à tomber d'épuisement.  
Seulement... Pas avec n'importe qui. Non. Il n'avait plus envie de ça, il avait envie d'avoir un mec. Une vraie relation. Pas un plan cul régulier.  
Seulement... Quand on s'appelle Théodore Nott et qu'on a la réputation de se faire prendre par tous, c'est un peu compliqué.  
Il sentit quelqu'un l'immobilisé il se maudit mentalement, puis un voile se mit sur sa tête, et sans qu'il puisse rien faire, on l'avait emporter vers un lieu inconnu.  
Lorsqu'il recouvra la vue, il cru qu'il allait mourir.  
Seamus, Adrian, Terry et Draco lui faisait face, un air réprobateur sur leurs traits.  
- Quoi ? fit Théo avec un air angélique.  
- Tu le sais très bien, coupa Draco.  
- T'es en manque ! renchérit Seamus.  
- Pire que ça, souffla Terry.  
- ... On pourrait pas abrégé, j'ai un rendez vous... fit Adrian avec un sourire lubrique.  
- MAIS VA TE FAIRE METTRE TOI ! hurla Théo en se débattant, prenant conscience qu'il était attaché à une chaise.  
Les quatre assaillant se regardèrent avec perplexité.  
- On a tout prévu pour résoudre ton problème, t'inquiète pas... fit Seamus avec un sourire innocent dont il avait le secret.  
- MAIS J'EN VEUX PAS MOUAH ! Laissez moi partir ! Je veux pas baiser, avec aucun d'entre vous et personne d'autre !  
- Soit pas stupide Nott, fit Adrian avec un regard froid. T'en murs d'envie. Mais si ça peut te rassurer, on t'as trouvé quelqu'un qui tiendra suffisamment longtemps pour te satisfaire.  
- M'enfou ! Je veux pas baiser ! bouda Théo.  
Allons-y alors, décréta Draco, laissant Théo attaché, sous les supplications de celui-ci.  
QUI ? QUI avait osé se porter volontaire pour... le baiser ?  
Théo tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la Salle sur Demande, et le vit. Lui. Saleté.  
- BLAISE ! JE REFUSE QUE TU ME...  
Blaise avait fait taire le criard en l'embrassant. Blaise n'embrassait jamais ses plan culs. Il réservait ça à ses amoureux.  
- Rassuré ? chantonna t-il.  
Théo le fusilla du regard, Blaise lui caressa le joue, Théo en profita pour le mordre violemment.  
- Aieuh ! Des fois je te comprend vraiment pas tu sais...  
- J'ai pas envie de me faire baiser par toi !  
- Puisque je te dis que je compte pas te baiser...  
- Alors quoi ? Je suis attaché ici pour rien ?  
- Théodore Marwin Nott, j'ai envie de sortir avec toi depuis six mois, déclara Blaise avec un sourire lubrique. Et je me dois de te défrustré, cher ami.  
- Quedalle ! T'imagine que je vais te croire peut être ? Hmmm !  
Blaise s'était approché, il avait malaxé l'entre jambe de Théo avec conviction, celui-ci affichant un sourire frustré et désireux.  
- Blaiiiiise... supplia Théo avec une voix aiguë. Comment tu veux que je trouve quelqu'un si je baise tout le temps hein ?  
- ... Tu vas arrêter de suite, fit Blaise avec un ton sévère, sachant pertinemment qu'il excitait Théo au plus haut point. A présent il n'y a que moi pour te satisfaire, compris ? COMPRIS ?  
Blaise appuya violemment sur le sexe de Théo, qui hurla un oui à mi-chemin entre plaisir et douleur.  
Il avait les larmes aux yeux, aussi Blaise se décida t-il à l'embrasser langoureusement, s'excusant au passage dans un murmure.  
- Tu déconne là ? u t'excuse...? ... T'étais sérieux avant ?! Tu veux vraiment sortir avec moi ?!  
- Ben ouais, un peu, j'aurais rien dit sinon, fit Blaise sur un ton d'évidence pure. Tu ne veux pas ?  
- Ben... pas que c'est non mais... Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que. Je t'aime. J'ai envie de toi dans mes bras autrement que pour la baise, figure toi. Et comme Môssieur daigne enfin cherché à se poser, j'en profite.  
Théo le dévisagea gravement, cherchant la moindre parcelle de rigolade sur les traits de son meilleur ami.  
Il ne plaisantait pas. Pas du tout.  
- T'es sérieux ?  
- On ne peut l'être plus.  
- Ah. Alors quoi ?  
- Alors j'attend ta réponse.  
- Ah. ... Je sais pas moi.  
- Ben on a un problème alors.  
- T'avais pas un mec jusqu'il y a encore ce matin ?  
- Largué depuis deux mois, t'es en retard. J'ai plus personne depuis lui.  
- Ah. Bon. Bien. Alors quoi ?  
- J'attend toujours ta réponse.  
- Tu veux pas me détaché ?  
- Pour que tu t'enfuis sans répondre ? plutôt mourir.  
- Tss... Tu me connais trop bien.  
- Tu ne veux pas e moi alors ?  
Théo parut réfléchir. Non, jamais il n'aurait pu imaginé Blaise, le grand et sexy et charmeur et emmerdeur et meilleur ami, le Blaise Zabini qu'il connaissait, jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer amoureux de lui. En plus de lui.  
- ... Au point où j'en suis de toute façon, soupira t-il. Je te déteste Zab' ! A cause de toi je suis tomber amoureux ! Stupide Zab' Stupide ! Méchant pas gentil ! A cause de toi j'ai d'horribles et viles sentiments !  
Blaise parut déçu, limite sur le point de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.  
- T'es vraiment un crétin, doublé d'un abruti congénitale, triplé d'un analphabète chronique ! T'es stupide ou QUOI ?  
- Ben, un peu ouais...  
- Je t'aime, abrutis, c'est de ta faute si je suis tomber amoureux de toi ! Crétin des alpes !  
Blaise parut alors le plus heureux des hommes, il embrassa Théo, puis sous ses supplications, il le détacha.  
Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, se laissant porter par Blaise, Théo en oublia presque qu'il était frustré. C'était sans compter sur les mains baladeuses de Blaise, qui avaient réussi en se posant sur ses hanches à réveillé l'entre-jambe du brun.  
Celui-ci le repoussa violemment, rouge de honte, l'entre-jambe douloureuse.  
- On m'a confier une mission, et je compte bien la menée jusqu'au bout, fit lubriquement Blaise.  
- Et moi je te dit que je ne veux pas baiser, soutint Théo avec un air farouche.  
- J'ai jamais dit que j'allais te baiser, fit gravement Blaise. J'aimerais te faire l'amour, et soulagé ta frustration grandissante...  
Quoique, c'st plutôt marrant de jouer avec toi quand tu dors.  
- Que je... dors ?  
- T'as le sommeil très lourd tu sais. Mêmes mes mains n'arrivent pas à te réveillé.  
Théo regarda Blaise avec de grands yeux, faisant soudain le lien entre sa frustration et l'horrible sourire satisfait de Blasise.  
- TOI ! T'a osé ! T'imagine la crise existentielle que j'ai eut ?!  
- Désolé... J'ai voulut accélérer le mouvement, j'ai envie de toi. J'ai pas une libido proche de zéro moi.  
Théo fusilla Blaise du regard, puis il se laissa convaincre par les yeux larmoyants de son amour.  
- Je te déteste Blaise, tu le sais ça ? siffla Théo en s'asseyant sur les jambes de Blaise.  
Blaise l'embrassa, malaxant ses hanches avec délice, se rendant bien compte du supplice qu'il faisait vivre à son futur amant.  
Celui-ci gémissait sans retenu, à quoi ça aurait servit de se retenir hein ?  
Ils se déshabillèrent en vitesse, se découvrant avec un regard gourmand et lubrique.  
Blaise posa ses mains un peu partout sur le corps de Théo, connaissant le brun comme étant très tactile, et vu ses réaction c'était bien loin de la vérité... Il gémissait, suppliait, soupirait d'aise et de frustration, offrant un spectacle divin à Blaise, qui commençait tout juste à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas fait de Théo son petit-ami avant...  
Une fois bien frustré, Blaise plaqua Théo contre le matelas l'embrassant possessivement ses mains jouant avec les hanches du brun. C'était beaucoup trop excitant pour Théo. Son petit endroit sensible si tôt découvert... C'était presque la honte en fait. Mais bon. Il ne pouvait pas plus rougir que ce qu'il n'était déjà.  
Blaise lui susurra quelques mots à l'oreille tout en prenant le membre du brun dans ses doigts experts :  
- J'y vais doucement ?  
Théo hocha la tête en laissant un gros gémissement échappé à ses lèvres.  
Blaise approcha son sexe de celui de Théo, les deux entrant bien vite en contact avec sa main. Le métisse fit de dur et rapides vas et vien, sentant peu à peu qu'ils perdaient pied tous les deux.  
Une fois qu'il eut estimé avoir assez attendu, et probablement devenu fous de frustration, Théo repoussa la main de Blaise, et l'obligea d'un regard à entré en lui de suite.  
Blaise, content de son petit effet, afficha un grand sourire lubrique, tout en entrant doucement dans l'orifice de son amant.  
Celui-ci eut un gémissement à la limite du soulagement en sentant enfin sa délivrance arrivée.  
Blaise était doux, et extrêmement doué, celons Théo. Il montait petit à petit, laissant Théo prendre littéralement son pied sans avoir peur d'avoir mal.  
Une fois la prostate du brun touché, ils ne furent plus que souffles et gémissements mêlés, un seul qui prenait un royal plaisir.  
Théo se lâcha entre leurs deux ventres, suivis de près par Blaise, qui eut un long gémissement rauque en prenant Théo dans ses bras.  
Ils se calmèrent, peu à peu, doucement, Blaise regrettant déjà que tout ce soit finit si vite.  
Théo n'avait jamais eut une grosse libido, c'était connu. Alors bon. Il allait devoir attendre encore un peu.  
- ... Blaise ? fit Théo avec une voix remplis de désir. J'ai pas encore été défrustré tu sais.  
Blaise souria, c'était repartis. Il adorait ça. Il adorait Théo. Il adorait le sexe.  
Il avait tout à présent, non ?

- T'as une de ses têtes ! Fit Seamus avec un sourire amusé, assis en face de Théo, celui-ci installé sur les genoux de Blaise.  
- Blaise... soupira t-il.  
- Héhohein toi ! Maugréa Blaise. C'est qui qui cherchait qui déjà ? Môssieur a redémarrer dès que ça perdait un peu d'altitude ! TOUTE LA NUIT ! Il m'a pas laissé fermé l'oeil une minute !  
Seamus souria, comme si t'avais dérangé Blaise ...  
Mais bon. C'était comme ça entre eux. Le chat et la souris. L'amour hypogriffe. Un amour sincère tout de même...  
- Au fait, temps qu'on y est, c'est quoi les "Alpes" ? fit Blaise avec un sérieux abrutis.  
Théo et Seamus partirent dans un fous rire pendant dix bonnes minutes, laissant Blaise se vexé sans voir la réponse à sa question...


End file.
